Amour Interdit ?
by Thoru-chan
Summary: Lavi et Allen s'aiment mais ils ne le savent pas. Comment avouer son amour à un homme dans une société comme la notre ? Et lorsqu'un médecin scolaire s'en mêle et tente de séduire Allen, qu'elle va être la réaction de Lavi ? Laven romantique pour les fans


**Amour interdit ?**

Par un jour comme un autre, Allen mangeait son immense sac de nourriture sur le toit du lycée en compagnie de Lavi, Lenalee et Chomesuke.

"Eh bien ! Tu as toujours le même appétit à ce que je vois !" fit Lenalee en souriant au jeune homme.  
"Hahaha. Oui, même si c'est assez handicapant au niveau de l'argent." répondit le Allen en souriant.  
"Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, tu veux que je te prépare ton bento demain ? Une fois de temps en temps, tu pourras manger équilibré comme ça." proposa la jeune femme avec son plus beau sourire.  
"Tu ferais ça ?" questionna le jeune homme avec des étoiles dans les yeux.  
"Bien sûr !" répondit Lenalee avec enthousiasme.  
"Yatta !!!" cria Allen, heureux rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir manger de la bonne nourriture et pas des sous vide.

Pendant que les deux jeunes gens discutaient, ils n'avaient pas remarqué le regard envieux et légèrement jaloux de Lavi qui était en face d'eux. Chomesuke qui était à ses côtés ne tarda pas à s'approcher du jeune rouquin avec un grand sourire.

"Lavi ! Ouvres la bouche !" cria t'elle en surprenant celui-ci qui ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Cependant, avant même de le réaliser, Chome venait de lui mettre un morceau d'omelette dans la bouche. Il avala la nourriture directement et cria légèrement sur son amie.  
"Ca va pas non ?! Et si je m'étais étouffé ?!"  
"Impossible ! Ca ne peut pas t'arriver. Allez, prend-en un deuxième !" fit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Lavi soupira et pris le bento que la jeune femme lui tendait pour le manger tranquillement sans remarquer qu'Allen l'observait tout en mangeant. Les rôles étaient inversés et cette fois-ci, c'était le regard d'Allen qui était plus de jalousie et de convoitise. Cependant, le déjeuner se termina sans problème et tout le monde repartit dans la classe lorsque la sonnerie retentit.  
Lors du premier cours après le déjeuner, Allen partit à l'infirmerie car il était fatigué et n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller en cours. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'infirmerie, le médecin scolaire, Tyki Mikk se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

"Allen ! Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda t-il.  
"Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Je peux rester ici ?"  
"Vu qu'il n'y a personne à l'infirmerie, je peux bien accepter un petit flemmard." commença t-il en souriant "tous les lits sont libres alors choisis celui que tu veux." finit-il par dire en retournant à ses papiers.  
"Merci." dit Allen en s'allongeant dans le premier lit qui était sur son passage. Après quelques minutes de silence, il finit par ouvrir la bouche. "Monsieur..."  
"Oui ?" demanda Tyki en continuant d'écrire.  
"Pensez-vous que c'est contre-nature d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe ?" demanda Allen, les yeux fermés et à moitié dans les bras de morphé. Cette question arrêta Tyki et fit apparaître un sourire sur le visage de celui-ci.  
"L'amour n'a aucun rapport avec la nature de l'homme. Si tu aimes quelqu'un, quelque soit son sexe, tu ne dois pas en être effrayé." répondit le médecin. "Mais, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?" questionna t-il en se tournant vers Allen.  
"C'est juste que... depuis quelques temps, je ressens un peu de jalousie quand je vois une fille s'approcher d'un de mes amis." avoua le jeune homme en ouvrant les yeux et en regardant le plafond.  
"Hum, hum. Tu réalises déjà que tu es jaloux, cela veut dire que tu ne renies pas tes préférences. C'est déjà bien." fit le docteur. "Mais où est le problème alors ? Tu n'as qu'à lui dire ce que tu ressens."  
"Personnellement, lorsque je l'entends parler de toutes ses histoires avec des filles, il m'est difficile de penser qu'il est homo. Si je me déclare, ça ne fera que détruire notre amitié." répondit Allen avec un goût amer dans la bouche.  
"Je vois. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas t'assurer de ses sentiments ?" fit le médecin. Cette phrase retint l'attention d'Allen qui se releva pour regarde le docteur.  
"Comment ça ?"  
"Je te montrerais après les cours, d'accord ?" dit Tyki avec un grand sourire.

Allen acquiesça et se rallongea pour aller rejoindre le pays des rêves. Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit, Lavi remarqua qu'Allen n'était toujours pas dans la salle de classe. Un peu surprise, il se tourna vers Lenalee qui était en train de ranger ses cahiers.

"Dis Lenalee, Allen n'est toujours pas revenu. Il était partit où ?" demanda t-il.  
"Quoi ? Mais tu étais là quand il a dit où il allait." fit la jeune femme, un peu surprise.  
"Hein ? Euh... je devais sûrement dormir à ce moment." répondit le jeune homme, légèrement embarrassé, ce qui fit sourire son amie.  
"C'est bien toi. Il est partit à l'infirmerie car il était fatigué."  
"Quoi ?!" cria Lavi avec surprise, ce qui fit sursauté Lenalee.  
"Euh... Lavi ?"

Le jeune homme réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire et il se leva de sa chaise en s'excusant à tous ses camarades de classe. Il remercia Lenalee de l'information et partit rapidement de la salle de classe en direction de l'infirmerie.

"L'infirmerie... C'est l'autre pervers qui est de service aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'Allen ne s'est pas fait embobiner." pensa Lavi en accélérant le pas. "En plus... Allen est tout à fait le genre de ce sale Doc'." finit-il par murmurer en arrivant devant l'infirmerie.  
"Allen ?" questionna Lavi en ouvrant la porte. Cependant, la pièce semblait vide. Il vérifia tous les lits et son inquiétude devint de plus en plus forte en réalisant qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle. Tyki aurait dû être là encore un moment pour les cas d'urgence. Il fronça les sourcils, donna un coup de pied dans la chaise du médecin qui tomba au sol et sortit de la salle en claquant la porte. A la fois inquiet et énervé, il revint dans la salle de classe et regarda si les affaires d'Allen étaient encore là. Celles-ci n'y étaient plus et il en déduisit qu'il était sûrement rentré chez lui. Il soupira de soulagement en pensant qu'Allen était finalement rentré chez lui. Cependant, même si il était soulager pour ça, il avait toujours une boule à l'estomac et il s'asseya sur le bureau d'Allen en soupirant.

"Si ça continue comme ça, je vais devenir fou..." murmura t-il en passant sa main sur son visage.  
"LA~VI !!!" cria une voix.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de se retourner complètement et il se retrouva au sol très rapidement avec Chomesuke accroché à son cou. Il soupira et écarta un peu la jeune femme.

"Qu'es-ce que tu fais encore là ?" demanda t-il, pas vraiment surpris de s'être fait sauter dessus. (nda : pas de double sens s'il vous plaît.^^)  
"Je t'attendais pour qu'on rentre ensemble !" dit-elle joyeusement.  
"Je vois." fit le rouquin en essayant de se relever avec Chomesuke au cou. "Dis, tu veux pas me lâcher ? C'est assez difficile de bouger comme ça." avoua t-il.  
"Ah ! " Lâcha Chome, surprise. Elle se décolla du jeune homme et fit un grand sourire, les joues légèrement roses. "Désolée."  
"C'est pas grave." répondit Lavi en souriant. "Bon, on y va ?" demanda t-il en ramassant son sac.  
"Oui !" répondit la jeune femme en se mettant à côté de lui et en commençant de parler de tout et de rien comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans le parking du lycée, Allen s'asseyait dans la voiture de Tyki et celui-ci s'installer derrière le volant. Il démarra la voiture avec un sourire caché sur le visage et sortit du parking. Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, la voiture passa à côté de Lavi et Chomesuke. Allen qui avait remarqué qu'il s'agissait d'eux, avait préféré de ne pas regarder vers eux. N'ayant pas envie de voir le visage souriant de Lavi en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre que lui, il regarda en face de lui. Tyki remarqua que l'expression du visage d'Allen avait légèrement changé, il exprimé de l'anxiété, de la jalousie et de la tristesse. Le docteur regarda dans son rétroviseur et il esquissa un sourire en voyant le rouquin.  
"Alors c'est lui." pensa t-il. "Pas mal le gamin. Un peu trop 'homme' à mon goût mais je comprend pourquoi le petit est tombé sous son charme." continua t-il à penser tout en regardant la route. "Cependant, maintenant que je connais les grandes lignes, je vais pouvoir m'amuser." finit-il par penser victorieusement en affichant un sourire d'excitation sur son visage.

Un peu plus tôt sur leur route, Lavi et Chomesuke s'étaient arrêtés après avoir vu la voiture passer à côté d'eux.

"Hey, Lavi. C'était pas Allen dans la voiture ?" demanda Chome, un peu surprise.

Alors qu'elle continuer de regarder l'endroit où la voiture avait disparu, le silence de son ami l'interpella et elle se tourna vers lui. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'expression du jeune homme. En effet, il affichait une expression de colère, de frustration et de jalousie tellement forte qu'elle était surprise. Cependant, à mieux regarder, elle décela une grande tristesse et de l'inquiétude dans le regard de son ami et elle commencé à se poser des questions sur la raison de ce changement de comportement. Quand à Lavi, lui, il serrait les poings tellement fort qu'il aurait put se rentrer ses ongles dans la peau si il les avait longs. Le simple fait d'avoir vu Allen assis aux côtés de ce médecin de pacotille l'avait remonté à bloc. Non seulement, il s'inquiéter pour lui mais de le voir si négligeant, cela l'énervé encore plus. Cependant, bien qu'il était vraiment en colère à cause de la naïveté d'Allen, la tristesse de le voir celui qu'il aime avec quelqu'un d'autre prenant une place très importante dans son coeur et il ne put retenir quelques mots de sortir.

"Pourquoi il était..." murmura le rouquin, retenant l'attention de son amie.  
"Lavi ?"

Le jeune homme repensa encore une fois à Allen dans la voiture et il jeta son sac par terre avec une violence surprenante tout en criant un "MERDE !". Ce geste et ce cri firent sursauté Chomesuke qui réalisa alors qu'Allen devait être la raison de tout ça. Elle regarda son ami avec un peu de tristesse puis lui pris la main pour essayer de le détendre un peu. Le jeune homme serra la main de son amie, la remerciant inconsciemment d'être là.

Le soir même, Lavi était assis devant la porte de l'appartement d'Allen, recroquevillé sur lui-même pour rester au chaud. Fallait dire qu'en Octobre, il commençait à faire froid le soir. De plus, cela faisait deux heures qu'il attendait et c'était plutôt normal d'avoir froid. Lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, il releva la tête puis se releva entièrement en voyant les cheveux blancs d'Allen.  
"Allen !" fit-il avant que celui-ci n'ait posé son pied sur le palier. Surpris d'entendre son prénom, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers celui qui l'avait appelé et fut surpris de voir Lavi.  
"Lavi ? Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ? Il est tard." dit Allen en arrivant en face de lui.  
"Hein ? Ah oui ! Il fait un peu froid mais comme tu n'étais pas là à la fin des cours, je m'inquiéter un peu." avoua le rouquin en laissant de côté le fait qu'il l'avait vu dans la voiture de Tyki.  
"Vous m'attendiez ?" demanda Allen, un peu étonné.  
"Vous ? Surtout moi en fait. Comme tu avais dit que tu rentrerais avec moi, je t'ai attendu. Je suis même venu à l'infirmerie mais tu n'étais plus là." fit Lavi en essayant de ne rien dévoiler sur ses sentiments de jalousie et de colère qu'il avait éprouvé quelques heures plus tôt et qui étaient encore présent.  
"Désolé. J'avais oublié et je suis partit plus tôt." répondit Allen, un peu mal à l'aise et en souriant pour essayer de cacher son trouble.  
"Je vois..." commença à dire Lavi. Cependant, le sourire d'Allen l'énervé car il était vraiment faux. A cause de ça, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et il demanda directement ce qu'il voulait vraiment savoir. "Il ne t'a rien rien fait ?!" demanda Lavi en prenant son ami par les épaules et en le regardant dans les yeux. Ce simple contact fit légèrement rougir Allen qui détourna le regard.  
"Je-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles." mentit-il. Cela énerva Lavi qui serra un peu plus l'étreinte qu'il avait sur les épaules d'Allen.  
"Arrête de déconner ! Je t'ai vu dans sa bagnole ! Sois sérieux et dis-moi s'il t'a fait quelque chose ?!" cria le rouquin. Le comportement de Lavi fit froncer les sourcils à Allen. Celui-ci se dégagea de l'emprise que son ami avait sur lui et s'écarta.  
"Et alors ? J'ai bien le droit de sortir avec qui je veux, non ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça." répondit le jeune homme en regardant son ami avec colère.  
"Mais ce type est un profiteur ! Tu vas te faire avoir !" hurla Lavi, encore plus énervé par le comportement enfantin de son ami.  
"Tu n'as aucun droit de m'imposer ton opinion. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un camarade de classe alors ne te crois pas supérieur aux autres." cracha le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, le regard dur et d'un ton sûr et indiscutable. A cause de son expression et de cette dernière phrase, Lavi fut comme paralysé et il ne su quoi dire. Totalement désemparé, il resta devant Allen sans parler et le regard entièrement envahit par la terreur et la surprise.  
"Bon, si tu n'as rien à dire." finit par dire Allen pour clore la discussion. Il passa à côté de son ami sans le regarder et alors qu'il tournait les clés dans la serrure de sa porte, il se retourna discrètement pour regarder Lavi qui n'avait pas bougé. Il ouvrit la porte, rentra dans son appartement et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il la referma tout en fermant la porte à clé. Il se laissa glissé contre celle-ci et donna un coup de pied dans la paire de chaussure qui se trouvait devant lui, énervé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi il avait réagit comme ça mais tout se dont il se rappeler lorsqu'il était devant Lavi, c'était l'image du jeune homme et de Chomesuke marchant côte à côte qui n'arrêtait pas de passer en boucle pendant qu'ils parlaient. De la jalousie, de la simple jalousie l'avait fait réagir comme ça et l'avait pousser à dire une chose aussi horrible. A cet instant, les seuls mots qui lui venait à l'esprit pour se décrire était : "Mais quel con."  
Au même moment, de l'autre côté de la porte, Lavi se dirigeait vers les escaliers, encore sous le choc du regard et des paroles d'Allen. Tout en descendant, il regarda une dernière fois la porte de l'appartement de son ami avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de son champ de vision. Tout en sortant de l'immeuble, il se demanda ce qu'Allen avait voulu dire par "je dors avec qui je veux". Dans quel sens l'avait-il utilisé ? Ca, il ne le savait pas mais il espérait que ce n'était que dans le sens "sortir avec des amis". Mais malgré cette inquiétude, c'est tout de même la dernière phrase d'Allen qui l'avait le plus choqué. Il n'était qu'un camarade de classe et rien d'autre. Cependant, il avait une drôle d'impression vis à vis de cette phrase. Il ne pouvait pas en trouver la raison mais cette phrase, malgré le choc que cela lui avait fait, ne le toucher pas autant qu'il ne le penser... Tout en rentrant chez lui, il essaya de trouver la réponse à se problème en se reprenant un peu.

Le lendemain matin, quelques minutes avant le début des cours, Lavi rentra dans la salle de classe et vit Allen, Lenalee et Chomesuke rire de bon coeur dans un coin de la salle. Il respira un bon coup et s'approcha du groupe.

"Salut tout le monde !" dit-il joyeusement en arrivant sans le petit groupe.

Tandis que les filles lui répondirent en faisant leurs sourires habituels, Allen ne jeta pas un seul coup d'oeil au rouquin, chose que celui-ci remarqua. Cependant, il ne fit rien et parla joyeusement avec les filles comme si de rien n'était. De son côté, Allen tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il s'excuser ? Se comporter normalement ? L'ignorer ? Il ne savait pas du tout quoi choisir et finalement, il resta muet lorsque Lavi arriva donc il avait choisit de l'ignorer. Heureusement pour lui, la cloche retentit et ils allèrent tous à leur place. Cependant, alors qui aller s'asseoir, il entendit un murmure à côté de son oreille.

"Je dois te parler à la pause." faisait une voix chaleureuse et sérieuse. Sans tourner la tête, il su à qui appartenait cette voix et le simple fait d'avoir sentit la chaleur de Lavi si près de lui ainsi que d'avoir entendu sa voix si sensuel, lui avait fait monter le sang à la tête, faisant de son visage une tomate bien mûre. Il s'asseya rapidement, tout en cachant son visage entre ses bras. Une chose aussi simple que ça l'avait autant fait réagir, il se sentait vraiment stupide. Quand à Lavi, il s'asseya à sa place, derrière Allen, et se demanda pourquoi son ami s'était mis en position de sieste alors que ce n'était que la première heure de cour et qu'il semblait bien réveillé. C'était étrange...  
Le cours commença et malheureusement pour Allen, il ne dura pas assez longtemps car à la pause, il se retrouva face à Lavi sur le toit. Il pris tout de même sur lui et tenta de prendre une attitude similaire à celle de la veille.

"Qu'es-ce que tu veux ?" demanda t-il, un peu trop gentiment.  
"Je vois que tu t'es un peu calmé" remarqua Lavi en souriant, surprenant un peu son ami. "Pour hier... je me suis emporté. Désolé." avoua le rouquin en détournant les yeux à cause de la gêne.  
"Ah... euh... moi aussi." fit Allen, un peu désemparé par le comportement de son ami et sans vraiment s'en rendre comte.  
"Cependant... je m'inquiétais vraiment pour toi. J'ai entendu des trucs pas très net sur ce médecin et donc..."  
"Des rumeurs ? Sur Tyki-sensei ?" demanda Allen, un peu étonné.  
"On dit qu'il apprécie les jeunes garçons plutôt mignons..." dit Lavi sans broncher devant un Allen tout étonné et qui avait les joues rosies.  
"Et... je suis mignon. C'est ça ?"  
"Bah..." fit Lavi, gêné. "On peut pas dire le contraire, non ?" finit-il par dire en se frottant la tête, un peu embarrassé. Allen rougit davantage et baissa la tête, trop gêné pour regarder encore plus Lavi.  
"Mais... je ne pense pas qu'il me voit comme ça. Il ne fait que me donner des conseils." dit le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc.  
"Hein ?" fut le seul mot qui sortit de la bouche de Lavi.  
"Je lui demande des trucs et il me répond... C'est la seule relation qu'il y a entre nous." avoua Allen en relevant un peu la tête.  
"Vraiment ?!" cria Lavi avec soulagement, peut-être un peu trop fort d'ailleurs car Allen avait les yeux écarquillé de surprise "Ah... Non, c'est juste que je pensais que..." s'embrouilla le rouquin.  
"Tu pensais que je sortais avec lui ?" questionna Allen.  
"Eh bien..." commença Lavi en se sentant stupide "oui" avoua t-il.  
Quelques secondes après ce mot, un rire cristallin éclata, surprenant le rouquin qui regardait Allen avec étonnement.  
"Hahahaha. Désolé, c'est juste que.. hahaha... c'est tellement... inimaginable ! hahaha !" fit Allen en se pliant en deux tellement il riait. Se sentant de plus en plus stupide, Lavi finit par sourire en voyant Allen si joyeux. Au moins, c'était redevenu normal. Quand à Allen, il était tellement soulagé qu'il riait sans pouvoir s'arrêtait. Il sentait même des larmes de soulagement arriver mais il se retenait pour ne pas pleurer.  
"Bon, vu que tout est réglé, ça te dit de rentrer avec Chome et moi ce soir ?" demanda Lavi avec un sourire. Cependant, cette phrase stoppa le rire d'Allen qui regarda son ami avec un air un peu embêté.  
"Eh bien... en fait, je dois aller dans un café avec Tyki-sensei." dit-il en craignant une nouvelle colère du rouquin.  
"Ah... je vois..." répondit son ami, un peu déçut. "Alors ça serait pour demain." finit-il par dire en souriant.  
"Oui !" fit Allen en souriant, heureux que Lavi ne se soit pas énervé.

La cloche retentit, retenant l'attention des deux amis qui se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe. D'ailleurs, juste avant d'entrer dans la salle, Lavi se rappela d'une chose et se tourna vers Allen.

"Au fait, quel genre de conseil il te donne ?" demanda t-il en surprenant un peu Allen.  
"Hein ? Bah, des conseils sur la vie de tous les jours." dit-il assez vaguement en entrant dans la pièce, faisant légèrement froncer les sourcils de Lavi.  
Les cours reprirent normalement et la pause déjeuner arriva rapidement. Alors qu'Allen, Lenalee et Chomesuke étaient sur le toit en train de manger(nda : Dévorer serait plus juste pour Allen.^^), tandis que Lavi les avait laissé quelques minutes pour aller aux toilettes. Alors qu'il passait dans un couloir désert, il vit Tyki sortir d'une salle. Il fronça les sourcils et continua à marcher pour arriver à côté de lui. Alors qu'ils passaient l'un à côté de l'autre, Tyki chuchota une phrase au rouquin.

"J'en aurais bientôt fini." avait-il dit, réveillant ainsi les sentiments de colère et de jalousie de Lavi. En effet, le jeune homme se retourna vers le docteur et le pris par le col avant de la plaquer contre le mur. En le regardant avec un regard meurtrier, le rouquin le menaça.  
"Si tu touches à un seul cheveux d'Allen, je te jure que tu le regretteras, 'Docteur'!" finit-il par dire en insistant ironiquement sur le mot "docteur". Cette phrase fit sourire le médecin qui, finalement, se mit à rire. Il pencha sa tête vers celle de Lavi avant de s'arrêter et de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.  
"J'arrêterais quand j'aurais eu ce que je voulais, mon petit lapin." (nda : il fallait le sortir._) dit-il en esquissant un sourire sadique.

Cette phrase était de trop pour le jeune homme qui lâcha le col de médecin pour former un poing qui atterrit rapidement et avec rage sur le visage de Tyki. Encaissant le coup, le médecin mit sa main sur sa joue où il s'était pris le coup et sourit. Lavi s'énervait en voyant que le docteur ne disait rien et ne faisait que sourire, ça lui donner l'impression que tout ce qu'il faisait été inutile. Il pesta contre le médecin scolaire avant de repartir vers le toit, hors de lui et essayant de se reprendre un peu. Lorsqu'il s'asseya en face de ses amis, Allen remarqua qu'il était énerver et il l'observa quelques minutes pour essayer de deviner ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Cependant, même s'il s'inquiéter, il ne voulait pas gâcher les efforts qu'il faisait pour rester le plus normal possible et il finit par se taire.  
Suite à cette pause déjeuner, ils rentrèrent dans leur salle de classe où le professeur présent demanda à Allen d'aller à l'infirmerie car Tyki-sensei l'appelait. Le jeune homme s'exécuta mais, il fut accompagné de Lavi qui voyait d'un mauvais oeil cette convocation. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Tyki sourit à Lavi avant Allen. Ce dernier remarqua d'ailleurs la marque sur la joue du médecin.

"Tyki-sensei, qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda t-il en approchant sa main de la marque.  
"Oh ! Rien d'important. J'ai juste reçut une petite punition par un très bon ami à toi." répondit le docteur en regardant Lavi, victorieux. Allen fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Lavi qui était resté au pas de la porte.  
"C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Pourquoi ?! Je pensais que tout était réglé !" commença t-il à dire en s'énervant.  
"C'est aussi ce que je pensais ! Mais ce salop, il a..." Lavi ne termina pas sa phrase à cause du regard en colère d'Allen et il serra les dents. "Très bien, tu le crois plus que moi, c'est ça ? Ok ! Je te laisse tranquille dans ce cas !" continua t-il en tournant le dos aux deux hommes. "Viens pas pleurer quand tu te serras fait violer." avait-il murmurer en s'éloignant de la pièce.

Allen afficha un regard surpris et d'incompréhension en entendant cette dernière phrase. Il s'excusa rapidement auprès du docteur et courut après Lavi qui était déjà dans les escaliers pour aller au second étages. Il se plaça rapidement devant son ami et lui barra la route en mettant ses bras sur les deux murs qui encadrés l'escalier en lui lançant un regard de défi.

"Expliques-toi. Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire par là ?"  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu regarda son ami dans les yeux sans rien dire, le visage impassible.  
"Quoi ?! Tu le frappes, tu me dis un truc super insensé et tu ne veux même pas me l'expliquer ?! Pourquoi ? En fin de compte, t'es pas mieux que lui, pas vrai ?" fit Allen en lui lança un regard plein de méchanceté. Il était en colère contre Lavi, ce qu'il se passait et envers lui-même mais il ne savait comment réagir autrement que par énervé Lavi à son tour.  
"Pfff." commença Lavi, en s'adossant au mur. "Tu es vraiment naïf. Je t'ai pourtant déjà dis la rumeur qui circule sur lui, non ?" finit par dire Lavi en levant la tête vers lui. "Il adore les petits lycéens dans ton genre : mignons et naïfs et toi, tu le laisses te mener par le bout du nez. Si tu continues... tu vas te faire dévorer." termina t-il sur un ton sérieux tout en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

Allen déglutit face au sérieux de Lavi et à ce qu'il venait de dire. Sur le coup, il se rappela de certains gestes "innocents" que le médecin avait eu à son égard et ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Ces tremblements, il savait très bien ce que ça représenter : la frustration envers lui-même d'avoir était aussi idiot mais aussi, la peur que Tyki lui inspirer par moment. Même si il essayer de mettre ça de côté, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'au fond de lui, quelque chose lui disait de ne pas trop s'approcher de cet homme. Lavi remarqua les tremblements de son ami.

"Qu'es-ce que tu as ?" demanda t-il en se remettant droit et face à Allen.  
"Rien. C'est juste que sur le coup... je me sens un peu con." répondit Allen en souriant par désespoir de cause. Face à ce sourire qui servait à cacher ses larmes, Lavi ne put résister et en le prenant dans ses bras, il le rassura.  
"Ne dis pas ça. Tu es juste un peu naïf mais c'est ce qu'il fait ton charme." dit-il en parlant sur un ton un peu comique. Un peu surpris au départ par le geste de son ami, Allen profita de cette position pour mettre ses bras autour du cou de Lavi en fermant les yeux.  
"Merci." murmura t-il à l'oreille du rouquin. Ce simple contact le réconforter et le faisait se sentir moins bête, bien qu'il savait très bien que c'était de sa faute et qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour arranger ça. Lavi, quand à lui, resserra l'étreinte qu'il avait sur son ami lorsque celui-ci lui parla à l'oreille, voulant profiter de cette chance d'être si proche de lui tant qu'il le pouvait. Cependant, pensant que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproque, il décida de mettre fin à son étreinte pour ne pas gêné davantage son ami. Il essuya les quelques larmes qui étaient sur le visage d'Allen et lui sourit.

"Eh bien. Tu as un gros chagrin." fit-il en se moquant. "Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans un état pareil pour une chose pareil. Je sais que c'est assez dur de réaliser qu'on est désiré par une personne du même sexe mais..." fit-il en le regardant dans les yeux. "Ca peut arriver à tout moment alors fait attention et choisis bien tes amis." finit-il par dire avec un peu de regret.  
Surpris et un peu choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Allen sourit légèrement et acquiesça en réalisant que Lavi n'avait pas les mêmes tendances que lui. (nda : Vive les quiproquos!!!) Mais après tout, c'était normal. Lavi, l'homme aux milles conquêtes n'allait pas changer de bord du jour au lendemain. Cependant, même en sachant cela, il devait mettre un terme à sa relation avec le médecin sinon, il allait le regretter un jour ou l'autre. C'est pour cette raison qu'Allen se retrouva devant la porte de l'infirmerie le lendemain matin, une bonne demi-heure avant le début des cours. Un peu inquiet et effrayé, le jeune homme respira un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte et ainsi faire face au médecin scolaire.

"Tiens, bonjour Allen." fit Tyki en souriant joyeusement.  
"B'jour." fit Allen en parlant doucement.  
"Qu'es-ce qui t'amènes ici de si bon matin ?"  
"J'ai des choses à mettre au point avec vous." répondit l'élève en reprenant de l'aplomb. Cette phrase fit sourire le docteur qui s'asseya sur sa chaise en croisant ses jambes. Il regarda son cadet avec un regard rieur et désireux.  
"Je t'en prie. Fais ce que tu veux." dit-il.  
"Es-ce que c'est vrai, toutes ces rumeurs sur vous ?" demanda Allen en le regardant dans les yeux.  
"Lesquelles ? Il y en a tellement." commença t-il, amusé. "Enfin, vu ta position, tu parles sûrement de celle qui dit que j'aime bien les jeunes hommes naïfs ?" finit-il en souriant. Voyant que le regard d'Allen ne changeait pas et rester inébranlable, Tyki rigola doucement et se leva de sa chaise pour s'approcher d'Allen qui recula d'un pas. "Pour tout te dire..." dit-il en avança et en faisant reculer Allen. "Il n'est pas faut que j'aime les jeunes hommes..." continua t-il tandis qu'Allen était dos au mur. Tyki mit ses bras de chaque côté de la tête du jeune homme et avança sa tête près de celle de l'adolescent et en souriant, il finir par lui dire "mais pour le naïf, c'est spécialement pour toi."  
Allen écarquilla les yeux et essaya de pousser Tyki pour ne plus se retrouver dans une position désavantageuse mais, le médecin était plus fort que lui et il lui attrapa les deux poignets d'une main avant de plaquer sa prise contre le mur et par la même occasion, sa proie. Tandis que le jeune homme aux cheveux de neige se débattait pour échapper à l'étreinte de son agresseur, le docteur commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, laissant de temps à autre, la marque de son passage. Complètement impuissant face au médecin, Allen fronça les sourcils de dégoût et tenta d'oublier l'affreuse expérience qu'il était en train de vivre... sans succès car Tyki venait d'ouvrir sa chemise et s'attaquer à son torse en l'embrassant et en le mordant par moment. A cet instant, le jeune homme repensa à tout ce que lui avait dit Lavi et il réalisa qu'il avait été vraiment stupide d'être venu ici tout seul. Il eut soudainement envie de pleurer mais le peu de fierté qui lui rester l'en empêcher. Il ne voulait pas craquer et ainsi offrir sa victoire à Tyki. Lorsque celui-ci arriva au pantalon de son cadet, il regarda Allen sadiquement en déboutonnant doucement son pantalon, dégoûtant le jeune homme qui détourna la tête. Cependant, au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et le médecin lâcha sa proie, la laissant glisser au sol. Celui-ci, content d'avoir été sauvé mais aussi humilié leva doucement la tête pour voir Lavi, essoufflé. Le rouquin regarda son ami et lorsqu'il vit les suçons dans son cou et sur son torse ainsi que son pantalon à moitié défait, un sentiment de rage apparut. Il regarda Tyki avec haine.

"Je t'avais pourtant dis de ne pas le toucher !" hurla t-il au médecin.  
"Tout comme j'avais dit que je ne m'arrêterai pas tant que je n'aurais pas eu ce que je voulais." répondit le docteur avec un sourire malicieux. "D'ailleurs, son corps est plein de surprises."

Cette dernière phrase provocatrice eut l'effet escompté car Lavi venait de prendre le médecin par la chemise pour lui mettre un coup de genoux dans le ventre suivit d'une bonne droite dans la joue qui n'avait pas été touché la dernière fois.  
"Espèce de conn*rd !!" hurla t-il en lui assenant un dernier coup de poing qui sonna le médecin. Tyki tomba sur le sol dans un bruit lourd en perdant conscience tandis que Lavi se précipitait vers Allen qui tenait sa chemise de façon à ce qu'on ne voit pas les marques du médecin.  
"Allen, tu..." il ne termina pas sa phrase en voyant le regard au bord des larmes de son ami.  
"Lavi... je suis désolé... je..." essaya de dire Allen, entrecoupé par des sanglots. Ce ton triste et pleins de remords ainsi que la douleur qu'exprimer le regard de son ami ébranlèrent Lavi qui prit le jeune homme dans ses bras en enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux et le cou d'Allen. Celui-ci rougit et à cause les larmes et sanglots qu'il produisait, il ne put dire quoique ce soit.  
"Tu n'as pas à te reprocher quoique ce soir." murmura Lavi avec douceur. "C'est moi qu'il faut blâmer. Je ne t'ai pas assez protégé. Désolé... Désolé Allen." termina t-il en surprenant encore plus Allen qui n'oser plus bouger.  
"Lavi ? Que... Pourquoi ça... serait de ta faute ? C'est... ma naïveté qui est la cause... Pas toi." expliqua t-il encore un peu sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer et toujours en train de pleurer malgré l'envie d'arrêter.  
"Non. Si je te l'avais dit, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé." dit le rouquin avec culpabilité.  
"... Me dire quoi ?" demanda Allen après un moment d'hésitation.

Cette question instaura le silence dans la salle. Cependant, grâce à ça, il put entendre les battements de coeur de son ami. Il rougit en pensant que les siens devaient vraiment être chamboulés en ce moment. Quand à Lavi, ses joues étaient rouges de gène et il ne savait pas comment répondre à cette question. Avait-il la force de lui avouer maintenant ? Il ne savait vraiment pas.

"Lavi ?" questionna Allen.  
Le rouquin resserra son étreinte sur le jeune homme et entrouvrit la bouche pour commencer à parler.  
"Je... Allen..." commença Lavi, en retenant l'attention de son ami qui rougit encore plus en entendant la voix chaude du jeune homme. "Allen... je... je t'aime." avoua le rouquin en resserrant l'étreinte à cause de la peur de la réaction d'Allen. Cependant, lorsqu'il n'entendit aucun son en provenance de celui-ci, ni aucun geste de rejet, il s'écarta doucement et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le visage en feu d'Allen.  
"Allen... tu..." débuta Lavi avec surprise. Ces deux mots firent réaliser à Allen la situation dans laquelle il était et il détourna la tête en mettant ses mains sur son visage pour cacher ses rougeurs.  
"Désolé... je... enfin..." s'embrouilla le jeune homme, surpris, heureux et surtout gêné. Lavi sourit en voyant la réaction de son ami, soulager de voir que finalement, sa déclaration n'était pas vaine. D'ailleurs, à cet instant, il sentit la plus grande partie de sa gêne le quitter et il pris les mains d'Allen dans les siennes. En réalisant ce geste, Allen tourna la tête vers Lavi mais n'eut pas le temps de voir le visage de celui-ci et ses lèvres atterrirent sur celles de Lavi. Tout d'abord surpris, Allen finit par fermer les yeux en s'accrochant à la chemise de son "amant" pour se rapprocher de lui et accentuer le baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent près l'un de l'autre et ancrèrent leur regard dans celui de son compagnon, voyant ainsi les sentiments de l'autre.  
"Moi aussi..." commença Allen en murmurant. "Je t'aime." termina le jeune homme en faisant légèrement rougir le rouquin. "Mais... être avec un homme...C'est très différent que d'être avec une femme. Tu en as conscience, n'es-ce pas ?" demanda t-il avec une légère tristesse dans son regard. Lavi posa sa main sur la joue d'Allen et lui sourit tendrement.  
"Ne t'en fais pas. Si j'avais un problème avec ça, je ne t'aurais pas embrassé." répondit Lavi dans un murmure doux et chaleureux.  
"Et dire que je venais à l'infirmerie parce que je pensais que tu aimais les filles... Je voulais des conseils pour surmonter... ma jalousie." fit Allen en souriant tristement à Lavi. Celui-ci approcha son visage à quelques millimètres de celui d'Allen et s'arrêta.  
"La prochaine fois. Viens me voir. Je te renseignerais beaucoup mieux." chuchota t-il en faisait rougir Allen à cause de la proximité. Cependant, malgré sa gêne, il afficha un sourire timide et lui répondit.  
"Je n'y manquerai pas." dit-il sur le même ton séducteur et envieux que Lavi qui déposa ses lèvres sur celle d'Allen afin de sceller leur "contrat".

~ Fin ~

Bonus : Que se passe t-il après ?

Lavi et Allen étaient dans la cour avec Lenalee et Chomesuke et parlaient joyeusement jusqu'à ce que Tyki passe devant eux. Il regarda Allen avec un sourire sadique et Lavi, qui le remarqua immédiatement, prit possessivement Allen dans ses bras en lançant un regard mauvais au médecin tandis que celui-ci passait son chemin, heureux d'avoir put énerver Lavi. Du côté des adolescents, Chomesuke tentait par tous les moyens à séparer les deux jeunes hommes mais Lavi n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher sa "propriété" et cela fit sourire Lenalee tandis qu'Allen était un peu désespéré car il voulait manger son déjeuner.


End file.
